How He Met Her
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: Ever wonder how each shinobi met his Kunoichi? Here's the answers. Series of Drabbles. Chapter Five: Neji/Tenten
1. ShikakuYoshino

Hey there!! I've decided to succumb to the usual drabble stories. I had inspiration the other day.. Maybe my plot bunnies have finally started to return XD.

So anyway, this story is the first of many pairings, all titled "How He Met Her." It will be in a slight AU, that's for sure. It would be pointless, for instance, writing how Shikamaru met Temari (since that was already shown in the manga and an episode) so I'll have to make it my own universe XD

**So here we go... Pairing number one:**

**Title: How He Met Her  
****Word Count: 854  
****Rating: K+  
****Pairing: Shikaku/Yoshino  
****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Summary: Ever wonder how the Shinobi met the Kunoichi?? Here's the answers.**

* * *

Shikaku strolled into the stadium, hands buried in his pockets with a scowl etched on his face. Not that he was in a bad mood, it was just the fact that he had a very fresh and deep scar running down the side of his face. Stupid Ame-nin got a bit carried away with a kunai. He had just gotten back from a four day mission and was ready to fall asleep as he thread softly on the crunchy Autumn leaves beneath his feet.

The sun in the sky indicated it was about 3pm, the perfect time for his shadows. Had it been earlier, the sun would have ruined his chance of getting these troublesome exams over and done with.

Stupid sensei making him use effort.

Chouza was off in one of the rooms, practicing a newly developed jutsu. The poor boy had been struggling with it for awhile now. Inoichi was standing a few metres away with a pretty brunette who seemed to be roaring her lungs off at him. Shikaku rolled his eyes as he approached, finally able to understand what she was screeching about.

"Listen here you jerk!" she said, an irritated glint in her dark brown eyes, "It's one thing to start flirting with me but when I've repeatedly told you I'm not interested?! This is practically sexual harassment!"

Shikaku couldn't help but chuckle. She was the twelfth girl to turn him down this week alone. The Kunoichi turned on him, a furious expression on her face as her eyes narrowed to slits.

_Typical... _

The girl was wearing brown kaki pants and a light cream tank top, covering a fit and slightly muscular body. There was a long red gash down her left arm that was only seen when she put her hands on her hips, which were slightly cocked to the side.

"Is something funny?" she asked, her voice deadly calm as she glared daggers at him. He merely shrugged in return.

"Please excuse my teammates behaviour. He's an inconsiderate ass that doesn't understand the word 'no'" he said matter-of-factly. Well that caught her off guard. It was easy to tell that these shinobi were at least two years older than her. It was rare that she interacted with their age group anyway.

"You _do_ know that you're the twelfth girl to turn him down in the space of seven days?" he asked, a smirk gracing his lips as he watched his friend slump. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Well that makes me feel special" she huffed but ruined it with a smile. Shikaku gulped...hard. When she smiled, her whole face lit up, her eyes twinkling in the dim Autumn light. The stadium had begun to fill up, the occasional shinobi passing them by. Inoichi scowled beside him. Did he have to reveal that... er... classified information? He was about to berate his friend when Shikaku cut him off.

"My name is Shikaku by the way... Shikaku Nara." he said as he extended his hand. She took it and replied.

"Yoshino Kyumi."

Rolling his eyes, Inoichi grabbed Shikaku's shoulder and pushed him towards the door. Yoshino smirked.

"It was nice meeting you Shikaku." she said politely as he stumbled with the force of Inoichi's arm.

"Yeah you too." Just as he was about to exit the door, he heard a female voice call out to him.

"Goodluck!" Without turning around, he smirked once more...

"Yeah...Goodluck to you too" and with that he was gone...

For now

**Ok so this was the first installment of my drabbles.. Next I think will be a Neji/Tenten fic.. I'm not too sure because I haven't written it yet XD Please review and let me know what you think.. Oh and also, if you'd like me to write how a certain pairing meet, just leave it in a review or a private message. I'll try my best to do it XD**


	2. ShikamaruSakura

_Ok I've never written a ShikamaruSakura fic before because I personally don't like that coupling, but none the less, it was requested by AristoM so this is for you XD I hope you like it!_

_Pairings: Sakura/Shikamaru  
Word Count: 524_

**_Hi_**

**_XxXxX_**

Typical, boring stupid day... Yoshino's voice could be heard from deep within the confines of the kitchen, probably screaming about a spoon left unwashed, or Shikaku not using a coaster. Lying on the porch of the compound, Shikamaru sat up yawning as two girls approached. One had shoulder length blonde hair that he knew all too well.

Ino had been making his life a misery since they had been introduced about a month ago and had taken every opportunity she could find to call around and make sure he got into trouble.... The girl to her right was slightly shorter, bright bubble gum pink hair and a darker ribbon keeping it out of her face.

The first thing Shikamaru noticed was that she had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. Kinda sparkly like that new candy in the shop. Ino marched forward when she saw him sitting lazily on the steps, hands on her hips making her look a lot like his mother. He groaned.

This was going to be a long day.

"Shikamaru! Say hi!!" she screeched, causing him to cringe at the loud din.

_Troublesome girls..._

"Hi" he said to no one in particular. The shorter girl fidgeted with her feet for a minute or two before walking up towards him.

"My name is Haruno Sakura.. Ino has told me a lot about you, Shikamaru-kun," she said politely. He sighed again before redirecting his gaze from the clouds back to her face.

"Hnn," he replied, giving a non commitable shrug. Just then, Yoshino came to the porch holding a frying pan, dressed in a light green apron.

"Shikamaru! Get in here now!! It's time for lunch." When she spotted the younger girls, her scowl was replaced by a dazzling smile. "Please excuse Shikamaru and his rudeness. He has chores to attend to."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but got up to follow her inside. The frying pan was the best motivator he could find.

"Bye Ino, Sakura-chan" he said half heartily before entering the house. Sakura blushed.

Sakura-_chan??_

_**Ok I know this wasn't REALLY ShikaSaku but it's the best I can do at the moment. Stupid plot bunnies have disappeared again!! Grrr... Anywho, please review.. Don't know who'll be next but I'm assuming NaruHina.. Oh and just to let you all know, it may seem a bit OOC but they're much younger.. Sakura wasn't always her loud self y'know?? lol If you review, please include the word "wood" in it.. Curiosity killed the cat here :P**_

* * *


	3. NarutoHinata

_At last is the famous Naruto/Hinata pairing.. Even though I'm not as fond of this as I am with Naruto/Sakura, I still find it rather cute. Well I'm not entirely in love with this drabble but I couldn't help but write it. It was requested by someone... But I can't remember who.. Oops.. Sorry!.._

**Pairings: Hinata/Naruto  
Word Count: 435**

_**The Academy Days**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

As the sun began to set, the Academy doors were closing leaving most of the Konoha 12 standing right outside. Hinata, with her bright lavender eyes, scanned the perimeter, looking for a familiar face.

Neji stood in the corner with Sasuke, both with their hands in their pockets looking in the opposite direction. She recognized two other girls a few metres away from them, giggling with their hands covering their mouths. Inuu and Sayura.. Something like that....

Tenten stood in the middle of the crowd, talking with a black haired boy in the worst clothes that had ever graced this world with the biggest eyebrows she had ever seen. Hinata walked towards them, happy to have made some friends since she started the academy.

"Hello Tenten, Lee.. It's a lovely day isn't it?" she questioned, not a stutter to be found, even though inside she felt like there was a million butterflies, fluttering in the depths of her stomach. She got the conversation rolling, but soon a loud blonde haired boy approached, waving his arm energetically.

She recognized him from the other day when she was walking with Hiashi near the manor. The boy jumped out of a bush, chasing after some cat. Her father had turned his nose up at him and pulled her along. The boy seemed indifferent. Like he didn't care what anyone thought of him.

Hinata was being groomed to lead the Hyuuga branch so unfortunately, she HAD to care what everyone thought of her. "Hi, my name is Naruto," he beamed, extending his hand. He was really cute, in that loud abnoxious way. Hinata wished she could be more like him... he grabbed her hand and shook it vigourously.

She didn't know what came over her but before she knew it, her back hit the ground and she was unconsious.

* * *

_Ok I really don't like this but oh well.. It can't be helped for the moment.. please review?_

* * *


	4. LeeTenten

_Heya!! A LeeTen Fic!! My first ever! Sorry it took so long to update but I'm back in action at last :P_

**Pairing: Lee/Tenten  
Word Count: 379**

The day was warm, a light breeze running through the town on this special occasion. The kids of the Academy were finally finished for the day and all the proud parents were waiting outside.. After all, they were too young to walk home by themselves.

A boy in a weird grey tunic and matching pants stood at the door, watching as each of his classmates joined their families who were waiting happily for them outside.

He felt depressed.

His parents weren't coming... They never came.

A girl with dark brown hair in two happy buns on her happy head approached him clutching a small shuriken holster. She seemed to be wandering around.

"Where are your parents?" she asked him, voice as happy as her appearance. Her head was slightly cocked to the side as she watched him with great interest. He looked at her and sighed.

"My parents won't be coming." He had seen this girl many times before but never actually talked to her. She was always in some corner with the other girls, chatting about the latest weaponry. She smiled sadly.

"Mine won't be coming either. Do you want to walk home with me?" she asked. He looked up at her then. She was really pretty. His little heart seemed to smile. She was making him happy. They walked home together in a companionable silence until they reached her house.

"Goodbye Lee-kun," she said before heading into her small house. She knew his name. He had a feeling he would be seeing more of the pretty brunette.

* * *

_Ok, This is my attempt at a LeeTen fic. I never really thought about this couple before but it's cute. You be wondering why Lee is a bit OOC.. That's because, I figured, he only started with this "youthfulness" when he was assigned to Gai's team. I thought this would show him to be slightly normal before hand :P Please review!!_


	5. NejiTenten

**Me no own Naruto. This chapter is Neji and Tenten though you may not notice it just yet :P

* * *

**

The Hyuuga Compound

The hyuuga compound, which towered over the village of Konohagakure, stood behind brambles and trees in the north of the town.

A small boy in loose white robes was sitting at the dining table, a stoic expression on his defined features. Just then, the sound of high pitched giggling entered through the open door and in stepped two young girls about the same age as he was.

One was Hinata-sama in a pale purple robe that was slightly too big for her petite frame. The other girl, whom he vaguely recognised from the Academy looked less well cared for compared to the Hyuuga on her left. Her chocolate brown hair was in two tiny buns on either side of her head and she had shiny brown eyes to match.

Hinata froze at the sight of him.

"Hinata-sama," he said with a respectful, twitchy bow. It was eating at him inside to bow to the failure of the clan. The other girl seemed to notice the tension in the air as Hinata let out a squeaky "Neji-ni-san." To release it, Tenten stepped forward in all her three foot glory.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tenten," she said cheerfully, eyes shining brighter at the prospect of making a new friend. He regarded her outstretched hand with pale eyes and instead of shaking it (like a normal human being), he jumped off of his stool, bowed once more to Hinata and vanished through the door they had recently come through. Tenten's eyes followed him out and she stuck her tongue out at his fleeing back. Hinata's eyes widened.

"You k-know he can s-see you doing that, d-don't you?" she asked. "His byakugan was activated." Tenten giggled. That was why she did it.

* * *

_Review??_


End file.
